


The Order, The Lost, and The Force

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Non-Jedi Force Use (Star Wars), The Force, The Jedi Path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi seeks answers to the age-old question: Do the Jedi respect other Force-users?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	The Order, The Lost, and The Force

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this fic is based off of "The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force" by Daniel Wallace. In fact, the first section is copied verbatim. I make no claims of ownership; I'm just offering up some literary analysis in fic form.

**THREATS TO JEDI TEACHINGS**   
**BY RESTELLY QUIST, CHIEF LIBRARIAN**

  
The postwar reformation has reshaped the Jedi Order. We have learned much from the previous thousand years - from the fall of Phanius and the war he ignited to our final victory at Ruusan. The loss of so many Jedi to Sith seductions has prompted the enactment of new rules governing Jedi teachings. The Council no longer exhibits tolerance towards heretics who believe they have found a superior path that runs counter to the Jedi Order's 24,000 years of accumulated wisdom.

  
The Sith and fallen Jedi are not under discussion here, for their evil is apparent to all. But alternate philosophies can be just as tragically misguided. At the forefront of these philosophies are the **relativists** , those who argue that the dark side does not exist. Many Padawans go through a similar phase, and as their Masters, your must set them straight or they may carry their misperceptions into adulthood. These radicals do not deny the existence of dark side powers, but maintain that the darkness only manifests in the mind of the individual Force-wielder. The dangers in this philosophy are clear. Those who believe that any action can be taken - so long as one's intent is pure - soon believe their intent is always right.

  
The so-called gray Jedi have been with us since the beginning. Although they do not break with the Jedi orthodoxy concerning the dark side, they bristle when asked to take orders from the Council. **Gray Jedi** make compromises, cut corners, and hide their actions from scrutiny, all under the assumptions that their experiences make them authorities on policy. They are mavericks who are difficult to control, but can be valued members of the Order after they have been persuaded to follow the established hierarchy.

  
 **The Lost** is a term applied to Jedi Masters who have resigned from the Order for philosophical reasons. Although few in number, the Lost represent a failing of the Jedi to keep our greatest thinkers within our fold. Their loss is our shame.

  
**OTHER FORCE-USING ORGANIZATIONS**

The Jedi Order is not the only organization to study and follow the Force. Countless schools have arisen from cultures that have the perception to hear the Force's call - from the Followers of Palawa to the Order of Dai Bendu and the Chatos Academy. While these are admirable efforts, it is our conviction that the Jedi Order is the ideal interpretation of the Force's will. By all means, entertain other perspectives of the Force - but remember that every effort must be taken to bring these beliefs under the guidance of the Jedi. 

  
~*~

  
The rest of the section details some of the Force sects in the galaxy, including the Ai-Tii Monks and the Matuki. Obi-Wan is hesitant to read these descriptions, though. The last sentence keeps running through his head. 

"While these are admirable efforts, it is our conviction that the Jedi Order is the ideal interpretation of the Force's will. By all means, entertain other perspectives of the Force - but remember that every effort must be taken to bring these beliefs under the guidance of the Jedi."

Obi-Wan runs a hand through his hair, breathing out forcefully, trying to rid himself of his frustration. He has been taught to believe the Jedi respect all life and all cultures. But, he isn't so sure of that now. 

His eye catches a paragraph.

" **The Lost** is a term applied to Jedi Masters who have resigned from the Order for philosophical reasons. Although few in number, the Lost represent a failing of the Jedi to keep our greatest thinkers within our fold. Their loss is our shame."

He bites his lip. If The Lost were those who had Fallen, Obi-Wan could understand the shame they pose. But they aren't. They're just Masters who left the Order. 

They're just people who don't agree with the way the Order sees things. In fact, several have left not due to the Order itself but its relationship with the Senate. 

He just doesn't see what the big deal is. 

He doesn't see how the Jedi can claim to respect all life and cultures and other sects of Force-use, yet also say their view is the "ideal interpretation," that these beliefs need to be brought "under the guidance of the Jedi," or that simply leaving the Order brings it shame.

Because he can read what isn't written.

Any other interpretation of the Force is, at best, second-rate.

For a belief to be valuable, it needs to conform to the Jedi Order's views.

Those who leave the Order, not because of the Force's will but because they disagree with the Order, are shameful. Wrong. 

Obi-Wan wonders how anyone could ever look at such a totalitarian Order and think they are possibly open-minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to reiterate, this fic is based off of "The Jedi Path." The first section is a direct quote and not mine.   
> I believe this book is classified as Legends, but it is still for sale at Barnes and Noble (and maybe Target?), so I'm not sure what it's official standing is. 
> 
> I'm going to say this, I highly recommend reading this book. But don't go in expecting to come out loving the Jedi Order. It's not written in a critical tone, but, for me, that just made about half of the information it revealed so much worse. Especially about recruitment. That's some Manda-forsaken osik, is what that is. 
> 
> This fic isn't my favorite, but I have a lot of emotions right now about what I've learned about the Jedi.


End file.
